


two is a tight fit, but you can make it work

by scarletharlet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletharlet/pseuds/scarletharlet
Summary: dream gets fucked !
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 880





	two is a tight fit, but you can make it work

“please ?” it came out in a whimper. dream felt his body shiver at the sensations going on around him, feeling oh so small. 

this was the fifteenth time this week that dream had been denied release, by both of his lovers. they had all decided that it would be hot if dream didn’t cum for a week, that way when he did, it would be one of his biggest yet. but now that it had fallen into action, and he wasn’t getting fucked, dream was starting to regret agreeing. 

sapnap was holding a vibrator to the blonds dick while george sucked on his neck. george bit down just behind dreams ear and he let out a moan, he could feel george’s dick twitch with interest. it was torture, having the two hottest people he knew all over him, feeling their hardness against him, but being denied his own pleasure. luckily for him though, today was the end of it. he didn’t know of course, the two thought it would be a lot less fun if he did, but they could toy with him for a while until they let him cum, right ? 

“please what.” george stated.

dream blushed, defiant. he hated it when his lovers made him say things like that. he felt sapnap turn up the vibrations, a broken moan falling from his pink lips at the sensation. the brunette behind him licked at his ear, biting the base of it and repeating his question. 

“please can i cum ? i’ve been so good ! please ?” dream begged, tears streaming down his freckled face. his long legs were trembling, the little bit of fat on them making them jiggle. george grinned at the sight of the emerald-eyed mans legs spread wide open.

“hmmm...i don’t know baby. i don’t think you’ve earned it yet. i mean, george and i have barely even gotten hard yet.” it was a lie, both boys were rock solid watching the blond squirm beneath them. 

“please sir ?” that was new. 

everyone paused, george stopped biting dreams neck, sapnap pulled the vibrator off of him, and dream started to feel like he did something wrong. he closed his legs, starting to move away from the men near him. 

“hey, where are you going puppy ?” george asked, confused as to why dream would just leave after saying something so hot. 

“you guys stopped touching me, i thought you were mad.” dream said, his head tilted to the side. he felt like a child being scolded, but he guessed that they hadn’t really said much of anything.

“now why would we ever be mad at you for saying something so cute.” sapnap started pushing dream down onto the bed. dream giggled as his back hit the mattress, “as a matter of fact...i think you should say it more often, pup.” 

“i can do that.” 

“yeah ?” george asked, leaning over the green eyed man beneath him. he looked so pretty like this. his skin glistening with sweat, pupils blown, legs shaking. dream looked like a fantasy.

“yes.” dream replied, his eyelids fluttering as george started to push against his neck.

he felt the hand tighten, george starting to choke him as he spat out, “yes what ?” 

“yes sir.” 

“good boy.” sapnap groaned. he ran his hands up the blond mans stomach, then up to his mouth, shoving two fingers inside. george caught on and grabbed the lube from the side of the bed. a thought came to his head and he opened the drawer to his left, pulling out several toys and gadgets. 

“now dream. do you think you can be a good boy for us ? because i think that if you could hold on and wait to cum until we both fill your pretty little hole up, you might get a reward.” 

dream nodded frantically, gasping as a collar was fastened around his neck. it wasn’t a shock collar this time, although that had been fun, it was one with a small chain on it. without hesitation, george pulled on it from behind him, causing it to lightly choke the taller male. 

“you’re going to suck sapnap off, and i’m going to choke you. if you can speak say ‘purple’ if you want us to stop, but if not, tap either of our thighs three times. got it ?”

“yes sir.” 

“good. now get on your knees baby.” 

dream did as he was told , kneeling in front of sapnap, eyes eager and mouth watering. he knew better than to do anything else but kneel though, that would get him punished. and while that could be fun, he didn’t want to risk anything.

Chapter Text  
dream waited impatiently for the man in front of him to give him what he wanted. sapnap pulled out his dick, lightly tapping it against dreams lips, marveling at the glob of precum that sat there after. looking up at george and nodding, sapnap pushed his cock into the blonds mouth. george pulled on the collar and began to lick at dreams neck. the moan the younger let out made sapnap groan at the sensation against him.

“be a good boy and suck.”

dream started bobbing his head up and down, suckling on the mans cock. he looked up through soot-colored eyelashes, relishing in the groan he received. dream pulled up, letting the cock sit lightly on his lips, before going all the way down and gagging. sapnap grunted above him, pushing his head down and beginning to move his hips. he let dream up, and after letting him catch his breath, began to fuck into the tight heat of his mouth.

“god, so good baby. such a tight little hole for me, so perfect.”

“he’s not just for you sapnap. he’s ours.”

george finished his sentence by shoving a lubed finger into dreams hole. he chuckled at the muffled moan dream made, feeling himself twitch at the sight of his hole swallowing his finger. he decided that fingering dream while he sucked sapnap off would be better than choking him, so he shoved in a second finger and listened to the noises the blond let out.

two became three, and three became four, and then four turned into george lining his cock up to dreams hole. he looked up at sapnap and raised an eyebrow. sapnap nodded, groaning at the thought of filling dream from both ends.

dream noticed that the fingers had disappeared, whining at the loss of sensation. he didn’t expect george to thrust into him, and when he did dream let out a scream, loving the feeling of being so so full.

“good boy. such a tight little hole, even after you’re stretched, you’re still so tight baby. such a good pup for us to fuck.”

dream moaned around the cock in his mouth, fully satisfied and thrilled to finally be getting what he wanted. he felt his eyes roll back into his skull as george hit his spot. he felt electric as george continued to ram into him, repeatedly hitting that spot that made his toes curl. he arched his back farther into it and he could swear he felt george all the way in his stomach.

“god puppy you’re so hot.” sapnap groaned, feeling his stomach start to tense, signaling that he was about to cum. he pulled out of dreams mouth and continued to jerk himself off, thrilled to see dream stick his tongue out. he pulled one last time, swiping his thumb over his tip, and came all over the blonds face.

“look so pretty like this darling. god we need to film ourselves sometime so you can see just how gorgeous you are.” sapnap said, grinning down at the man kneeling in front of him.

dream grinned back, his dick twitching at the thought of them filming themselves. it didn’t go unnoticed by either of the men around him, and they chuckled. george kept fucking into dream, the man now moaning openly. george sped up and sapnap started to pull at dreams hair, the action making dream clench his fists. his tongue started to roll out, the pleasure making him unable to feel anything else but george slamming into him. he felt his release building up inside of him: his moans getting more erratic with each second. he was right on the edge of a cliff, about to fall off-

and george stopped. dream whined, begging him to keep going, give him just a little more. george shook his head, petting dream and turning him back over. once dream was on his back george pulled out, moving dream to lay on sapnap chest. dream had tears streaming down his face, sniffling and whining.

“hey baby, it’s okay. you’re gonna get what you want i promise, but you’ve gotta be a good boy. you can do that for us, can’t you ?” sapnap asked, playing with dreams hair. dream sniffled and nodded.

“y-yes sir.”

“good boy, that’s a very good boy. now, we’re gonna edge you a couple more times, and then you can cum. okay baby ?”

“yes sir, thank you sir.”

“ god you’re so hot.” george groaned, kissing at dreams neck. the green-eyed man giggled, turning to kiss george. sapnap moved the blond to lay on his side, and curled up behind him. he started to suck on his neck, his hand slowly moving down to dreams dick. he started to jerk the man off, relishing in the shocked gasp dream let out. george grinned and took the opportunity to shove his tongue into dreams mouth, licking into it. dream moaned and moved his hands to cup george’s face. he always did that when he kissed either of his lovers, it made him feel more protected. 

sapnap flicked his thumb over dreams tip, laughing at the choked moan he received. dream gasped as george moved to his neck, biting down on one of the love bites he had given him. he felt like fireworks, completely forgetting that this wasn’t going to result in what he wanted. he felt the coil building up in him, the white hot heat of his release coming ten fold. 

the men around him noticed to frantic moans, toe curling, and how he clenched his fists. when dream had almost hit that moment, they stopped. and he nearly screamed, his whine was so loud. he started beating his hands against george’s chest lightly, his black eyelashes stuck together from the tears.

“calm down baby, you’re okay.” sapnap pulled dreams hands away, kissing at his neck to try to get him to breathe. 

“i’m sorry puppy, you’re so good. only one more time okay ? and then were gonna try something that’s going to make you feel so so good. can you do that ? or do you need to take a break,” george asked, stroking dreams hair. dream nodded, his sobs shaking his body. he felt like a child that just had his toy taken away. he had never felt this upset, but the men comforting him knew he could handle it. 

“hey baby boy, come on. i know you can handle this, you can do it. tell you what, if you can get george and i to cum, you can too. but that means we’re going to have to do something new and a little scary, okay ?” 

“y-yes sir. i’m sorry,” dream sniffled.

“oh hush, you have nothing to be sorry about baby ! you’re being so so good. that’s why we’re going to take off this last edge, you’ve been so good.” george said, fingers trailing to dreams entrance. 

the blond felt so electric that he didn’t feel the sensation of george’s fingers until they were in him. he let out a soft gasp, his mouth forming an ‘O’ and his eyes fluttering shut. 

“there’s our good boy. look at him sapnap, all fucked out and ready.” 

“so good baby, such a good boy. our good little pup, huh ? are you ready to try what we wanted to try ?” 

dream nodded, already fucking back to meet george’s fingers. sapnap groaned at the sight and the sensation of dream pressing against his cock from the position they were still in. he grabbed dreams hips, pushing him back to grind on his cock while fucking himself into george’s fingers. dream couldn’t stop making noises, no matter how hard he tried. him and his big mouth couldn’t stop moaning and whining.

“that’s a good boy, let us hear your pretty noises. such a good little pup.” george chuckled at the man grinding into his fingers. he shifted his position a little bit and found dreams spot, he grinned as dream gasped. 

“please please please george hit it again please.” 

george stopped, grabbing dreams chin roughly. “what is my name ?” 

“please sir, please do it again. it made me feel so good, i’ll be your good boy please do it again. please please please sir.” 

sapnap groaned and george laughed, both men smiling down at the blond. george tilted his head: pretending to be deep in thought. 

“i don’t know sapnap, do you think he deserves it ?” 

“hmmm...well he has been a very good boy. i think he deserves something even better.” 

sapnap grabbed dream and told him to get on his hands and knees. dream did as he was told, confused but excited as to what was going to happen. sapnap spread his cheeks open, moaning at the sight. dreams hole was dripping and stretched, it already looked so fucked out that he most likely didn’t need what was going to happen. but it would be too much fun to stop.

sapnap tentatively licked at dreams hole, and the moan that the green-eyed man let out was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. he lapped and sucked and stuck his tongue in from time to time, really just tearing the poor blond up. dream clenched his fists, desperately trying to hold on to something. george was sitting right by them, playing with himself. he pulled and jerked and was very quickly approaching his orgasm, the sight of dream getting ate out too much for him. 

“good puppy, god you’re so hot. listen to those pretty noises sapnap, listen to how good he is for us.” george babbled, slowing down his movements. as hot as it would be to cum all over dream, he didn’t have the same stamina sapnap had. both of his partners could cum over and over and still be able to go, but george usually needed a break. he was a older than both of them so it made sense, but it was kind of embarrassing for him. he didn’t want to waste his orgasm not being inside of dream.

sapnap pushed his tongue into dreams tight hole, adding a couple fingers too. both men around the blond chuckled at the scream he released. he had never been ate out before, and boy did he hope they did it again soon. it felt amazing, better than anything he had ever felt before. 

“dream.” 

the man looked up, green eyes meeting brown. 

“what do you say ?” 

“thank you sir. thank you thank you thank you oh god !” dream babbled, his words incoherent. 

“there’s a good boy. good puppy.”

dream giggled but it got cut off by a moan when sapnap added his third and forth finger into dreams hole. 

he pulled back to say, “george and i are gonna fuck you. together. think you can handle that ?” then continued with his tongue and fingers.

“yes yes yes oh god please please please. i want to feel you both in me, want you to cum in me, breed me, make me cum from just your cocks. please sir please.” dream rambled, feeling his dick twitch at the thought of having both of his lovers in him at once. 

george grinned and sapnap chuckled: making dreams hole vibrate and the blond let out a loud moan. after a few minutes of sapnap tongue and fingers being fucked in and out of his hole, dream started begging for them to fuck him. 

“please sirs please i’ll be so good. i’m ready, so so so ready i can handle it. you know i love the stretch and i’m already so wet. i’m dripping for you guys please please please fuck me.” 

“i don’t know sapnap, you think he’s ready ?” george asked, tilting his head in fake thought. 

sapnap pulled his tongue out and said, “oh he’s ready. but has he begged enough for it ?” 

“hmmm...i don’t think so. be a good boy and beg, okay pup ?” 

“oh god oh please please george please fuck me. sapnap too ! both of you please i’m so wet ! i’m dripping, so stretched for you both. i’m so ready and i want you so bad please please please fuck me !” dream cried, tears streaming down freckled cheeks. 

“i think he’s earned it sapnap, we cant be mean now can we ?” 

“alright baby. george and i are gonna fuck you now, okay ? be a good boy and sit on george’s lap. i’m gonna fuck you from behind and you’re gonna look in his eyes while i do it. got it ?” 

dream nodded frantically, green eyes lit up with excitement. he clambered onto george’s lap, impatiently waiting as george lined himself up with his entrance. once he was, he slid in with ease. sapnap on the other hand, was a bit of a stretch. all three of the men were quite well endowed, so they were q stretch regardless. but having two fairly decently sized cocks in you was a feat. it was one that dream was more than willing to take on. 

so when sapnap started to slide into the blond man beneath him, and dream literally felt like a rubber band, he grinned. he knew he could take it, especially with how good sapnap stretches him. george was pretty haphazard when it came to prep because he knew dream liked to be roughed up. but sapnap was a lot sweeter, always taking his time to stretch and get him fully ready before they did anything. it wasn’t that either loved him more, or that one loved him less, it was that they both accommodated to his needs. 

“damn you’re so tight.” sapnap groaned, halfway in. he kept letting out curses and noises until he bottomed out. 

“fuck fuck fuck fuck please oh god fuck,” dream blathered. he had never been so full, he felt like they were in his brain. he gave himself a couple moments to adjust, feeling himself relax eventually. 

“please move.” he pleaded. 

that was all either of the men needed. george pulled out first, pushing back in once he was almost all the way out. sapnap went after, repeating the same deep stroke. dream yelped as they continued to stroke slow and deep into him. 

sapnap shifted and the next stroke made the blond man scream out. both of the men inside of him grinned, george shifting to find the spot again. once they had both become accommodated to where it was, they sped up. hitting dreams prostate over and over and over, relishing in the fucked out moans they received. 

“please o-oh ah !” dream felt like he was on fire, all of his nerves were spasming. he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. 

“spread yourself open for me baby. i want to see us slide in and out of you.” sapnap stated. 

dream did as he was told, reaching back to spread himself open. he no longer had anything but george holding him up, completely at the british mans mercy with his positioning. george held him up, making him arch his back farther into their thrusts. all three men moaned at the shifted position. 

“i’m not going to last long sir.” dream whimpered. 

“can you be our good baby and cum for us ? no touching yourself.” george said, toying with the freckled mans nipples. 

“yes sir. thank you sir.” 

at that both of the men inside of his sped up, repeatedly hitting dreams prostate over and over and over. moan after moan poured out of the blond mans mouth, he was practically purring at this point. at a particularly hard thrust, he came. all over george’s chest. 

“there’s our sweet boy ! think you can handle george and i fucking you until we cum too ?”

“y-yes sir.”

george and sapnap grinned wickedly, thrusting harder into dream, still hitting his prostate.

“i’m gonna cum again if you guys don’t stop !” 

“that’s the whole point baby.” sapnap grinned.

“hnng...hah, ah ! please bite me sir please please make me yours, claim me !” dream babbled out, screaming when sapnap bit down on the skin connecting his neck and his shoulder. he came all over himself again, and the tightness around george and sapnaps cocks made both of the mens thrusts stutter. they were approaching their release too. 

one tight clench from dream was all it took to have both men spilling into the tight hole, george first and sapnap a moment after. 

dream swore he could feel his stomach inflate at the amount of cum pouring into him. he moaned, spit spilling down his chin and his eyes glazed over. 

“such a good baby. so tight, did so good.” 

both men pulled out and laid the blond down, knowing his sub crash was about to start. they curled up in bed, cuddling a fucked-out dream.


End file.
